calvinandhobbesfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Calvin and Hobbes 3: Time Quest Transcript
Scene 1: The capsule (Fades into a forest with Moe, Hugh, Jack, and Duplicates 3, 5, 6, 8, and 9 searching) Duplicate 6: Have we found this stupid thing we're looking for yet? Moe: Not yet duplicate twinky 6, we're still looking for this blasted case... Jack: I'm sure its around here somewhere. Besides, once we find it, the sooner we can get the boss' out of jail! Duplicate 9: Yeah, that is if we can find wherever they put them this time... Duplicate 8: I thought they were in some prison in Tokyo. Hugh: Nah, they're all at Alcatraz I'm sure! Duplicate 3: Geez how dumb are you?! Alcatraz is a tourist attraction now! Hugh: Oh yeah... Duplicate 5: Well all I know is that I'm tired, I'm thirsty, I'm hungry, I'm tired of walk-GAH! (Trips, and a strange capsule is seen) Duplicate 8: Woah! Could it be? (Moe picks it up and opens it) Moe: It is... (The villains start laughing, as the opening credits roll while Stronger by Kanye West plays.) 20th Century Fox Presents... A Bad Robot Production... A J.J. Abrams film... Calvin and Hobbes 3: Time Quest Tom Kenny... Owen Wilson... Jeremy Irons... James Franco... Michael J. Fox... Steve Carell... Dennis Quaid... John C. Reilly... Crispin Glover... Ice Cube... Michael Cera... Christopher Plummer... Nick Kroll... Seth MacFarlane... Patrick Stewart... with Elijah Wood... and Ralph Macchio Casting by Nick Davis Music by Michael Giacchino Edited by Greg Hayden Costumes Designed by Banana Republic Director of Photography: Dean Cundey Production Designed by Alex McDowell Executive Producers: Bill Watterson and Justin Theroux Written by Ben Stiller and Justin Theroux Produced by Zack Snyder, J.J. Abrams and Bryan Burk Directed by J.J. Abrams Scene 2: The soccer game (Cuts to Calvin and Hobbes walking with a bunch of food and drinks in their hands) Calvin: Ah! So nice to have even more money than we had before and waste it on more useless junk! Isn't it Hobbes? Hobbes: I'll say! Saving the world really does pay. Calvin: I loved going to Italy. How about you? Hobbes: New York City was obviously the best. We met Kyle Busch! Calvin: That's true. We did. Hobbes: You know, with all the money we got, we could have bought an iPhone X. Calvin: Dad wouldn't let us. He's so old fashioned. Hobbes: I just hope you don't end up like that. Calvin: True. I'm going to grow up to have as much fun as possible! Hobbes: Maybe we should settle for some new Lego sets. Calvin: There's nothing good coming out soon. Hobbes: True. How about we check to see a sports game? Calvin: I'm for it! (Calvin and Hobbes run off. Cut to the exterior of the Providence Rec Center. Calvin and Hobbes read over a schedule.) Calvin: Boring, boring, boring, boring. Hobbes: Nothing good. Calvin: Yeah. What gives? Hobbes: Hey! There's a soccer match? How about we see that? Calvin: Sure! Onto Pierce Memorial Field! (Cut to Pierce Memorial Field. Calvin and Hobbes walk through the ticket booth. They take their seats in the front row. The game begins.) Calvin: Alright. You ready for some soccer action? Hobbes: Yeah! (Calvin and Hobbes high five. There is a montage of the game happening. Cuts to the scoreboard, saying, Home 2, Guest 3.) Announcer: And Lincoln High is down by one! It'll take a miracle for them to win! (A player runs down the field, with the ball. Cut to Calvin and Hobbes in the stands.) Calvin: This is boring! Let's spice things up a little! (Calvin holds up a bottle of A&W and hurls it at the field. The player trying to score a goal trips. A player from the other team gets it. There is the sound of a buzzer.) Announcer: And Charles Schulz High wins! Player: WHAT???!!! WHO THREW THIS ROOT BEER AT ME???!!! Fan: It was that spky haired kid next to me! (points to Calvin) Calvin: Oh, crud. Player: YOU'RE DEAD!!! (The player jumps into the stands and comes toward Calvin and Hobbes.) Calvin: RUN FOR IT, HOBBES! (Calvin runs with Hobbes out of the stadium.) Player: GET THAT KID!!! (The player punches the fan next to them.) Fan: Why you little! (The fan punches another fan. Then a brawl starts. Several angry fans chase Calvin and Hobbes out of the stadium into downtown. Calvin and Hobbes hide in an alley while the fans run past them.) Calvin: That was close. Hobbes: You had to throw root beer at him? Calvin: Oh, come on, Hobbes! Lincoln's soccer team sucks. (At that moment, a limo pulls up to the alley. A man in a suit gets out.) Man: Are you Calvin and Hobbes? Calvin: Yeah. Man: Come with me. The director wants to speak with you. Calvin: Director? Hobbes: I think it's the director of this movie. (The Man opens the door to the limo and Calvin and Hobbes hop in. Then it drives off.) Scene 3: The Time Gems (The limo pulls up to the OTSTTS. Calvin and Hobbes exit the limo.) Calvin: Oh. The OTSTTS. They want us again. Hobbes: I wonder what for. (Cut to the Director's office. The Director sits in a chair, not seen by the audience. Calvin and Hobbes enter the office. The Director's chair turns.) Director: Calvin! Hobbes! I thought I'd see you again. Hobbes: Good to see you again, Mr. Director. Calvin: Yeah. What do you need from us that'll get us super flipping rich? Director: You see, our scientists have found this weird gem from the 1920s. (The screen behind the Director's chair shows scientists analyzing a turquiose colored stone.) Director: We did more research, and they are only found in other time periods. So instead of travelling the world, you'll be travelling time and space. Calvin: That's great! I already have a time machine! Director: About that, we took it and made modifications. (The Time Machine appears out of the wall, now a sleek chrome color.) Calvin: Whoa. Cool! I've always wanted chrome steel! Hobbes: Yeah! It looks like a Corvette. Director: Our scientists have found out there are fifteen more Time Gems. Now be warned. Moe, Hugh, Jack, and some Duplicates have found the capsule for the Time Gems. Calvin: Pah! Those idiots can't build a time machine, Moe's a dumbhead! Hobbes: Yeah, but your duplicates can. Director: And they're building one! Calvin and Hobbes: WHAT??? Director: Yes! They're going to find those Time Gems and control all of time! Calvin: Oh, god. Hobbes: Yeah. They'll probably wipe us from existence! Director: Your mission is to find all fifteen Time Gems, and bring them to me, along with the capsule. If you fail, the villains could control the universe. Calvin: Let's do it! (Calvin and Hobbes hop into the new time machine, and they fly into the air.) Director: Before you go, here. A list of all the Time Gems and where they are. Hobbes: Thanks. (The Time Machine flies upward into a vortex. Then it disappears.) Director: Good luck. Scene 4: The villain breakout. (Cuts to Dr. Scientist and Duplicate 7 in a jail cell.) Duplicate 7: That's the last time I ever work with you again. Dr. Scientist: ME? You're the one who got in the way with your creator's cockiness! Duplicate 7: Cockiness? Oh, that's it! (Duplicate 7 and Dr. Scientist start to wrestle until a guard bangs the cell doors with his nightstick.) Guard: SHUT UP! Dr. Scientist: Okay, fighting isn't going to get us anywhere. What we need to do is get out of here, and sneak back to Providence without getting caught. Duplicate 7: How?! We're in some top-secret prison on some island in the middle of nowhere! Who would be able to break us out? (Suddenly Duplicate 8 crashes into the cell block) Guard: What the?! STAY WHERE YOU ARE! (Shoots at Duplicate 8) I NEED BACKUP! NOW! (Several guards join in in shooting at Duplicate 8, but Duplicate 8 is immune, and then managed to wipe out all the guards.) Dr. Scientist: Woah, who was THAT? Duplicate 8: Just me. Dupe 8, at your service. (Grabs key and unlocks cell) Duplicate 7: Man, you are tough. Duplicate 8: I know. Alright, here's the 411. 6 is breaking 2, 4, and 10 out as we speak. Duplicate 7: How so? Duplicate 8: Uh, good question... (Cut to a Tokyo prison, where Duplicate 6 is using crowbars to pry open a cell.) Duplicate 6: Alright, guys, almost done! Duplicate 2: Just hurry up, I hear a guard coming! Duplicate 4: Can you hurry? Duplicate 6: I brought dynamite too. Duplicate 10: WHY DON'T YOU USE THAT??? Duplicate 6: I was saving it in case we needed to use it desperatly Duplicate 10: WELL USE IT! Duplicate 6: OK, OK, geez! (Duplicate 6 puts the dynamite in the cell door, and then the door explodes.) Duplicate 2: We're free! Duplicate 6: My comlink says the ship is waiting outside! We have to hurry! (The Duplicates escape and hop out the window into the ship, where it flies away.)